Inside the Devil's Nest
by Psychodog
Summary: A series of poems dedicated to Greed, Loa, Dorochette, Martyl and Kimbley. The Devil Crew!


_**Full Metal Poems and Rhymes!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters.  
But these Poems were written by me._

**_Introduction_**

_Welcome fellow Alchemists, Comrades and friends. This is my Full Metal Poetry section. In here I'll be writing some Poems dedicated to Characters from Full Metal Alchemist. You'll be seeing most of your favorites from Alchemist to Homunculi! They are just simple rhymes that are funny and help you remember your favorite characters. So, Sit back, relax, make yourself comfortable and search for your favorite characters._

_

* * *

**Devil's Nest  
**_

This first section is for My favorite Devil Nest buddies. Located in South City, this Bar is also Greed's hideout with his Chimera friends. It is also connected to the Sewers and Tunnels. Many Chimeras died here by the hand of the Military...

_**-Your Greed, My Greed-  
**_

_Homunculus Greed  
_

You wanted Gold, Glory, and woman galore  
The Second homunculus that Dante was to implore  
An undying pride, trust and a diamond like shield  
Along with your comrades, you fell upon the battle field

Hating the other 6 you wanted to be free  
You were betrayed by that bastard Alchemist, kimbley  
People called you the idiot monster name Greed  
But was I the only one who cried to see you bleed?

You were told since Birth, that you have no soul  
You were even created to play the minor role  
So many wanted you to be put to the death  
But to me and many others, you'll always be the best.

Drinking, Eating and surrounded by girls so fine  
You wanted that mansion, that cash, a nice restaurant to dine  
You're name was Greed, The Ultimate Shield  
140 Years ago, tragically you were sealed.

Broken and Bleeding you fell before Ed  
"Beat them, you can do it." Was the last thing you said.  
Created by broken pieces of flesh, blood and bone  
Breaking from your prison you found out that you weren't alone.

You wanted the girls, the car and to be rich  
Too bad you were weakened by Dante, that no good... B!tch!  
Greed, Greed the Free homunculi  
Just once, Just once, you wanted to fly

Open your hands to grab what's in your reach  
Giving Confidence to Al and Ed, was the last thing to teach  
Everything, Everyone is something to yearn  
But death and Rebirth is an important lesson to learn

You yearned for a home with no locks, walls and seals  
The Only homunculus who liked how that woman feels  
One by one you lost a comrade  
A question remains... were you truly that bad?

And there you have it, this is my rhyme  
By the time he hears it, there won't be much time  
My one true love was the one named Greed  
Even though, You weren't the one who played role Lead

Spread your hands and reach forward, afar  
Always, forever you'll be my brightest Star  
Dead, alone and gone like the rest  
My home and yours is by the name of Devil's Nest

-A poem dedicated to Greed  
-Written by Krazydog A.K.A Psychodog!

**_-Crimson Kimbley-_**

_Zolof J. Kimbley, Crimson Alchemist _

There once was an Alchemist who loved Bloodshed  
The Crimson Alchemist, the bloody, the Red.

Immoral, Cruel and bad to the core  
You were still one of the best, despite all the gore

Destroyed the lives of the people in Ishbal  
Their dark skin, red eyes, you wanted them to fall

Some say your mad, crazy and bad  
It kind of scares us, to know you're insane, probably like your dad

Stay away from him, he'll bring you your doom  
Blink once, too bad, this man will make you go boom

Fire, flames, and the sweet sound of a bomb  
You probably killed them, your brother and mom.

Arrested, Convicted and placed in time out  
The man was still psycho, this I don't doubt  
Evil, Cruel and Crazy in the head  
You can't be trusted, even when your dead

Killed so many, that was your deed  
I'll never forgive you, you betrayed him, the homunculus, Greed  
How can one man bring such a disaster?  
Just shut up, we want to live, so start running faster.

Crimson Alchemist, he was hired by the State  
Those who met him, was destined for a messy fate  
Highly hostile, unsafe and extremely deadly  
This wanted man's name is Zolf J. Kimbley

Move, Move get out of here now.  
You better get going, letting you live is one thing he won't allow.  
With the Circle in hand and his skills almost divine.  
All the elements in you will be tuned oh-so fine.

Of all the horrible images and despicably cruel scenes  
Knowing him, in a second, you'll be blown to smithereens  
Run, Run this madman is on his way,  
In just a few moments you'll be nothing but burns, maggots and nice flesh decay.  
If you don't run fast enough, you wont see another day  
He'll chuckle and laugh "What fun, what fun, come over and play."

Now ladies and gentlemen there's a lesson to learn  
Stay away from this man or else you will burn.  
He's mad, explosive and downright crazy  
Just stay away from him and you won't be fried like last night's KFC

-Written by Krazydog

**-All for one and one for all-**

_Chimera - Loa, Martyl and Dorochette _

Tortured, Locked and sent to a lab

We were treated like animals, beasts, mere humans in rehab

So much pain, terror and even a loud scream

We stuck together, forever, always a team

It was Scary, Dark and totally Black

We hated it, we hated it but there was no turning back

Betrayed, Destroyed and left for as dead

We were set up and next thing we knew, animal food was fed

Following orders, swiftly, with skill and with haste

Next thing we knew, we were done, the State called us a disgrace

Again and Again, we were gone one by one

We soon lost hope, it was over, we were soon to be done

(Martyl)

Mixed with the black, hatred blood of a Snake

I wanted to kill them, break them, any good chance I'll take

I won't be taken, I'll kill them, I'll fight

But soon he came for us, he freed us that Night

(Loa)

He gave us a home, a place by his side

"Heck I'll take it; sure I'll go for that ride."

He came for us, saved us, soon we were freed

The name of this man, the Homunculus name Greed

(Dorochette)

We were nothing in this world, no place to belong

But this man taught us, there's no deed that was wrong

Mixed with the blood of one of Man's best friend

Greed made a promise; He'll hang with us till the very end

Together we went, traveled afar

Devil's Nest was our place, a mere tavern, a bar

Sealed away, he wanted mere freedom

His dream was to get cash, women and maybe a kingdom

Together us 3, stayed by his side

He was greedy, but honest, we watched him with Pride

Never once will we leave him, he's our great king up high

Respect his name, Greed, the Rebel Homunculi

Together we traveled, to find the place we'll call home

Whether it was in hell, heaven or a great City like Rome

We all shall live to follow our dream

We'll always be together, we're the tightest, a team

(Dorochette)

Then one night we were forced to flee

Our friends were dead, one by one without mercy

Those bastards, those bastards, they were dressed in suits of blue

I'm part Dog, I hate them, and this part is true

(Dorochette)

I had a job to be done, a goal, to stay by my Master

We couldn't look back, only move forward, keep going, run faster

Greed was my friend, my ally, my brother

If I throw my life away, don't worry, don't bother

(Loa)

Then they came for us, two strangers in black

They told us there was no hope, no chance, no point to attack

Along with the dog, It was our time to fight

My strength is my gift, I'll show them my might.

(Martyl)

With terror I watched, together they died…

I couldn't do anything, all I could do was hide

Then Greed, you told me, you left us alone

You had something to do, a deed, a sin to atone.

(Martyl)

Why did you leave? You never came back.

You must have fallen, fallen from those freaks in black

Now I'm alone No friends by my side

I was trapped, alone, forced to flee, forced to hide.

Together we're family, together we died

It was alright, we were loyal, forever by your side

Master Greed, you were the one, we were finally freed

It made us happy, for you, together we bleed

He had an ambition, he had a dream to uphold

He may be naughty, greedy and sometimes rash and bold

He was our master, our leader, our chief

He made us happy, he was our family, tho the time was brief

It mattered not, together it was fun

Our lives ended, over and done

We went together, together we fall

Now we know the true meaning, All for one and one for all.

-Psychodog

* * *

How did you like my Poems? Was it ok? Was it bad? Was it crappy? Please do tell. Anyway if there are any requests I'll take them, if not then I'll just go by section. XD Please give reviews and... GREEEEEED NOOOO! Ok, I'm done. They might come out in this order: 

**_Next up..._**

**_Poems on the other 6 Homunculi_**

**_Elric/Rockbells _**

**_Mustang and Crew _**

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
